


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Series: Birdflash One-Shots [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Annoying!Wally, Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick regrets ever telling Wally that he could sing. He really does. He's got to get him to shut up somehow.</p><p>(Or, Dick's thoughts on Wally's singing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sort-of sequel to Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl (Boy) Can Have, but I guess you could read it on its own. This really has nothing to do with the title, as Wally is going to sing everything but Shut Up and Dance With Me. Just go with it.

Most nights, if the team wasn't on a mission, Mount Justice was pretty quiet (except for Friday, that was their established karaoke night). M'gann spent most of her time watching old TV shows, Kaldur was doing whatever it was leaders did, Conner was brooding--that was the way thing should be. But ever since their first karaoke night, when Walky sang to Dick and Dick kissed him in the bathroom, Kid Flash walked around  _constantly_  singing, and it was getting on Robin's nerves.

" _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman--_ "

"Wally."

At first, it hadn't really been that big of a deal. He'd walk around humming and sometimes that turned into just barely mumbling the words--Dick had actually found that sort of cute. A week later, when it had progressed into constant singing, it wasn't so cute anymore. He could handle humming. He could handle the occasional mumble. But when Wally started singing entire choruses every time he heard something even vaguely similar to the lyrics, it was just obnoxious.

He did it at Mount Justice. He did it on dates. He did it at Wayne Manor. Hell, he was even doing it on missions now! That had to be comprising or dangerous somehow. Robin always insisted that he quiet down before he gave away their location, and Kid Flash always rolled his eyes and kept singing anyway.

" _Back to the street, where we began--_ "

"KF."

" _Feeling as good as lovers can you know--_ "

Dick supposed it was his own fault, in a way. He had made the mistake of telling Wally that he could sing fairly well, which had _out_ - _flated_ (that was more than inflated, since it was flowing out of him so much) his ego. Had it been anyone else, it might not have been such a big deal to the redhead; Dick's opinion was the one that was most valuable to him.

Of course, it wasn't like he had lied to Wally. He really _was_ a good singer. But did he really have to sing so much? Why couldn't he just be content with singing a song or two on karaoke night like the rest of the team? It clearly irritated everyone, but he didn't seem to notice (or care).

" _When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city--_ "

"Wally, please."

It bothered Robin the most for Wally to sing during training. He wanted to focus, to feel each muscle stretch and contract. Heightened awareness was important in the field, but he couldn't hope to have that if Wally wouldn't shut up and let him focus while he was training. It had also led to him getting distracted and messing up the landing of a rather complicated flip, his feet turning awkwardly when they made contact with the ground and his ankle twisting.

" _I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_ \--"

"Wallman, come on."

He had to be benched from missions for a week because of that, thank you very much. After that, he had taken to singing instead of talking. It was getting ridiculous; M'gann had asked him I he was ok, to which he responded ' _I'm nooot ok, I'm not ok!_ ' She made an uncomfortable groan before just giving up, and the others had sighed in disapproval.

There had even been a night where Wally had sneaked into Wayne Manor (it wasn't really sneaking since Bruce totally knew he was there) past curfew and completely ruined a moment by singing. It started out well enough: first, he came in and kissed Dick without a word, then he had pulled the Boy Wonder to the bed and crawled on top of him, and then he purred a few lines of a song into his ear and screwed everything up.

" _Oh, you could have taught me such naughty things_ \--"

"Really, Wally?"

" _You_ should _have taught me such naughty things_."

Dick just shoved him off and told him with an _ix_ asperated (more than  _ex_ asperated but less than _ux_ asperated) sigh to just go to sleep. Wally pouted but complied, rolling on his side and pulling Dick close. He was beginning to think that he liked Wally so much more when he didn't talk at all, but that apparently wasn't possible. Even as he was falling asleep, he murmured song lyrics into Dick's hair.

" _What's the worst thing I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long, and goodnight_."

"Go to sleep, Kid Mouth."

In the morning, the first thing Dick heard was Wally's voice, and ok, that was kind of nice. He didn't mind the idea of waking up to that angelic sound every now and again, yet he still couldn't live with the constant singing. It just wasn't normal. Yeah, nothing about Wally had ever been normal, but a kid could dream. Maybe one day they would achieve some form of normalcy; it just wouldn't be any time soon.

" _Hey-ey-ey-ey, where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_ "

Eventually, Dick learned to stop saying anything to try to get Wally to stop. It had never worked anyway, so why bother? Then he found himself smiling when he heard Kid Idiot ( _his_ idiot) singing softly to himself. It still seemed to annoy everyone else, though he wasn't sure why. He was probably just so used to it that it wasn't obnoxious anymore. He would never admit it to Wally, but he actually sort of liked it. He found it...endearing? No, more than endearing. Like, superdearing.

" _My name's Blury Face and I don't care what you think_."

He did actually find a way to silence Wally (not that he really wanted to). He found out that if he kissed Wally mid-song, he could make him forget he was even singing and distract him into some peace and quiet. While he had no intention to make him stop singing, he did enjoy the results he got when he shut Wally up, so it had to happen occasionally--and by occasionally, he meant frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally picked a bunch of random lines from songs, lol. Some of them were on purpose, some were just songs I was listening to.


End file.
